The Ties That Bind Us
by Blessedly Twilighted
Summary: Bella attempted suicide when Edward left her, but Jacob was the one to pull her back from the brink of death changing her future irreversibly. Bella is now the warrior she always wanted to be. Be careful what you wish for!
1. Chapter 1 Why Am I Still Breathing?

** The Ties That Bind Us**

**_Chapter 1 Why am I still breathing?_**

"My family and I are leaving. We can't stay here any more. Carlisle isn't getting any older, and people are starting to suspect." Edward said calmly.

"Well, ok I need to think of something to say to Charlie." I said quietly.

The weird look on Edwards face had me worried.

"You can not come Bella." Edward said indifferently.

"I can. Unless you don't want me to." I said quietly.

"I don't want you to come. I don't love you any more." Edward growled.

"If this is about my stupid soul take it! I don't want it without you!" I said stubbornly.

"Just promise me you won't do anything reckless. I'm sorry. Goodbye Isabella." Edward said before flitting away.

Instantly I tried to follow, but I kept tripping on shrubs and branches. Feeling numb I tried to find my way home, but was unable to and eventually sunk to my knees allowing my misery to consume me. The tears fell until finally blackness filled my vision and I was in a restless sleep. Suddenly 2 strong arms lifted me from the ground into a nice warm chest. I opened my eyes, and my tears continued to fall.

I kept hearing someone whisper, "He left me."

Just then I realized it was me repeating that mantra. I looked up into the face of my saviour. Two brown saddened orbs stared back at me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

I heard people yelling my name then. Looking around I saw my father, Billy, and Jake. My saviour placed me in my fathers arms.

"Fuck! Get the doctor!" Jake yelled.

After that I'm not sure exactly what happened due to the fact I fell asleep. When I awoke I was in my own bed. I rushed to my cell phone to call Edward and have him come over, but then yesterdays events settled heavily in the forefront of my mind. Edward left me and he wasn't coming back. I felt like a hole had been punched through my chest. Quietly I grabbed the box cutters from the garage, and removed the razor from it.

Walking into the bathroom I shut and locked the door. If Edward didn't love me any more then there was no reason for me to exist. I filled the bath up with warm water, and climbed in fully clothed. Quickly I slashed the razor across one wrist and then the other. My hand dropped the razor right after. My hands plunked in to the water. I watched as slowly the water went from clear to pink and finally to red. I felt myself start to lose conciousness. I preyed for my every hurt to be erased. I heard someone talking then.

"I just wanted to check up on her since yesterday. Wait I smell blood. A lot of it." My saviour's voice said.

Then there was a crash, and the door banged open. By then I could not respond. I was barely there. Someone lifted me from the water crying loudly.

"Bella? Bella talk to me. Please talk to me! Oh my god, Sam call 911 now! There's blood everywhere!" Jake yelled.

"There's no time. We need to tie off her wounds and bring her to La Push! Our doctor would be faster, and there closer!" Sam gulped out.

With a Solemn nod I was carried to Jacob's rabbit. I didn't hear much after that. Everything went completely black.

**Jacob's POV**

My imprint was bleeding to death on my lap and there was nothing I could do about it! It scared me senseless.

"Sam her eyes just closed! She won't wake up! BELLA!" I screamed.

Sam slammed his foot on the gas peddle bringing us into La Push 5 minutes later. He stopped in front of his house.

"I already called Sean. He's here waiting for us." Sam said quietly.

Walking in to the house Emily told me to lay Bella on the couch where she had already laid a sheet down. Sean examined her quickly, and nodded his head.

"She needs a transfusion. I have to tie off her artery first. She cut right through it. Sam I need your blood. I'm sorry, but it needs to be done. Jake you've helped me out before so you should know what to do. I don't think I need to tell you to hurry." Sean said as he clamped Bella's artery off.

Quickly I inserted a needle and drained a good amount of blood from Sam, and placed a IV in Bella's Chest attaching the blood while Sean finished fixing up Bella's wounds.

"Now, we wait. We have to hope that Sam's healing abilities passed on in her blood. From the studies I've done your blood cells should take over hers. Though Jacob you should know there is a 49% chance that she become one of you." Sean warned.

At that moment I didn't care as long as she lived. She could've been a vampire I wouldn't care as long as she was here in her body. Slowly her skin knitted itself back together. Sean removed the stitches and nodded his head.

Bella's beautiful eyes opened and she looked at me confusedly, and angrily. Better angry than dead.

**Bella's POV**

They did something to me. I should be dead right now. Away from the pain like I wanted to be, but I was stuck here to this damn earth! I didn't want this without Edward.

"Why couldn't you just let me die?" I growled.

"I love you to much to allow that!" Jake said quietly.

I could tell from the tears slipping down Jacob's face that I had hurt him deeply.

"I will just finish this when I am home alone!" I whispered.

"Then you will be staying her! Isabella I will not allow you to die! If you die you will take Jake with you! Do you want that?" Sam snapped.

"Where were you a minute ago Sam?" Jake asked quickly.

"I was calling Charlie. He agreed with me that Bella needed a break for a while. Since Emily is technically a teacher, she will home school Bella. Bella will be staying with us for 6 months. You can come see her when ever you want, but I'm putting the law down now! While 2 members from our pack are patrolling 2 will stay here on Bella babysitting duty! You, and Leah have first shift of watching Bella." Sam said just as the front door slammed shut.

Leah who I had come to see as a friend a few weeks ago stormed in. If looks could kill I would be beyond dead right now.

"Bitch, how could you want to leave us? I thought I was your friend but you were going to kill yourself and remove me from your life! Didn't you ever think of how I would feel? Or Jake here? Or did you just think of yourself?" Leah snarled with tears falling down her face.

I just turned away and refused to talk to anyone. After a few hours of that everyone gave up. I wouldn't eat, wouldn't drink, and wouldn't talk. Slowly exhaustion over came me and I drifted into sleep again.


	2. Chapter 2 Bleed Just To Know Your Alive

Chapter 2 Bleed Just To Know Your Alive

Bella's POV

This time Jake came into my room alone. I decided I might just give him some of what he wants. Jacob laid down beside me. I rolled over and started kissing him gently then urgently. I removed his shirt quickly. Quickly I pressed play on my CD. The song felt sort of true.

'And I'd give up forever to touch you Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life Cause sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything seems like the movies

Yeah you bleed just to know your alive'

Jake pulled back gently to say something.  
"Bella are you sure you want this?" Jake asked gently.  
"Yes Jacob. This is what I want. I want you to love me. Please love me." I whispered.  
There was no reservation after my words. Quickly we undressed eachother, and Jake laid me down. Calmly he pushed into me. I winced slightly. The burning at first was unimaginable. The burn started to turn into pleasure.  
"Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry." Jake said quickly.  
"It's supposed to hurt your first time isn't it?" I said smirking.  
Jake understood after that and started gently, but shortly thereafter he sped up bringing us to our climax.  
The pleasure I felt was undiscribable. He laid down beside me and held me after. The experience was so beautiful it brought me to tears. Exhausted I fell asleep.  
When I awoke it was dark outside. Someone was yelling outside of my room so I ventured out to see what was going on.  
"You took her virginity after he broke her heart! Are you stupid? I know she's your imprint, but that has no bearing on the situation at hand! Do you realize what could have happened?" Sam growled.  
They were arguing over my virginity? It was none of Sam's buisness. I snapped.  
"Sam my sex life has nothing to do with you! Would you please stop talking about it like I'm your daughter?" I snarled.  
My body shook gently.  
"Bells are you feeling ok?" Jake gulped.  
I nodded my head and ran outside. I no longer was going to put up with others judging me. I ran as fast as I possibly could into the woods. I didn't realize it was faster than human till I crashed into a tree ofcourse.  
That made me even angrier. My body was positively vibrating now. I heard several crack, and felt a sharp sting as my bones changed shape. I heard someone behind me and I snarled at them crouching into a defensive posture.  
'Bella. It's just me. Your beautiful this way by the way. I love you and you are my imprint.' Jake said into my thoughts somehow.  
Turning slowly I looked into his eyes and time stopped. Everything that held me in place fell away from me, and at the same time tied me to him. My pain vanished. All I saw was this wolf/man in front of me. I nodded my head.  
'How can I hear you in my head' I thought.  
'It's a wolf thing. You just imprinted on me as I have on you. That's how we find our soulmate. By the way you are absolutely beautiful!' Jake thought.  
In Jake's head he showed me what I looked like. Needless to say I was shocked. I was fluffy white. I had yellow eyes whereas Jake's eyes were the same as in his human form. This confused me.  
'I don't know either. Sam is waiting with a sundress behind that tree. You need to shift back. In order to do that you need to think of something comforting. Something that brings you peace.' Jake thought calmly pointing.  
I nodded and thought of our pairing earlier. I shifted quicker than even I expected. I lifted the dress and pulled it over my head. Jake came to me in human form wrapping me in his arms lovingly. I didn't understand.  
"You smell different than other wolves. Even different from Leah. Damn it Jake! I told you it was mating season you shouldn't have!" Sam whispered.  
I tilted my head up to him confused.  
"From September to December is mating season. Meaning that he could have gotten you pregnant. I explained everything to Charlie. He's ok. Don't worry he took the news better than I expected." Sam said thoughtfully.  
I nodded but was still confused. I was 18 there is no possible way I could get pregnant. The doctors told my mother that years ago when I got sick.  
"Sam I'm not pregnant nor will I ever be. I'm unable to concieve. When I was younger I had cancer, and one of my ovaries were removed. The radiation ruined the other." I said tearfully.  
"That doesn't make sense! It defetes the purpose of imprinting! It's to create stronger wolves. Why would someone imprint on a female who was unable to reproduce?" Sam thought out loud.  
I felt a nudge from my belly. Figuring I was just hungry I ignored it and looked lovingly to Jake. Jake looked shocked.  
"Bella, Kim's pregnancy only lasted a week. Um, I well. I just heard another heartbeat." Jake said gently.  
I shook my head and ignored him. It was impossible! Again I felt the nudge.  
"Jake I'm not pregnant silly I'm just hungry." I said calmly.  
We heard several cracks, and I was even more confused as the pain came on. Sinking to my knees I realized I was betraying Edward. I didn't love him as much as I loved Jake. It wasn't right. Edward just left me 2 weeks ago. "Vampire!" Sam hissed.  
Jacob threw me behind him into the waiting arms of Leah. I guess it's true sometimes you do bleed just to know your alive.  
Something struck my stomach hard. It bowed me over taking Leah with me. Suddenly Leah lifted me and was running, but not before I saw the steady stream of blood flooding down my legs. Great my period came. I was carried to the couch.  
"Emily call Sean. I'll do what I can but it isn't much." Leah yelled.  
Gently Leah lifted up my dress and pressed gently on my stomach. I was surprised as I howled with pain.  
"Placenta ruptured. I need to suture it but I have no pain killers. I'm sorry Bella. You are pregnant. The baby will be fine.  
I just need to suture this and everything will be ok." Leah said.  
Sean arrived then and injected me with something. I was asleep within seconds.


	3. Authors Note

A/N

Loyal Readers,

I'm sorry but with the speed that I wrote most of my stories I took a wee breath and now I am rewriting them. It's just that I wrote them so quickly my plot line has become a scatter of sorts. If you be patient you will receive a lengthy gift.

Thank you,

Angel A.K.A Blessedly Twilighted


End file.
